fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Just the Two of Us!/References
. *In the original transcript of "Just the Two of Us!", most of the scenes are significantly longer or feature more characters. Vicky and Veronica are the ones to egg Timmy on into wishing he was the last person on Earth as opposed to Chester. Trixie Tang remarks at the end that the events of the episode were a "strange dream", and had earlier dismissed being the only person on Earth as a dream natural to her because in real life the whole world revolves around her. She did not get with Timmy at first and regarded him being in her dream as weird, and Timmy tried to impress her with magic several times to no avail. After some closer looking, Timmy figured out that Trixie loves shoes, and she fell for him after he gave her shoes. After they got together, Trixie was becoming more demanding of both Timmy, and in turn Cosmo and Wanda's magic, because of what Wanda termed "Attention Decrease Syndrome" because she was used to all the boys in the world loving her. Trixie discovers Timmy's fairies while she is attacking him after their break up, but Timmy had managed to wish everything back to normal just as she did, although he did not know it at first and thought he lost Cosmo and Wanda until he got home. There, they explained that because he had made the wish before the discovery and because Trixie thought everything was a dream, he was safe, and Timmy said he would never be alone as long as he had his fairies, and that people should love him for who he is, not for what he can give. In the actual episode, most of these events did not happen, although a scene where Trixie is fawning over shoes is seen.Just the Two of Us draft transcript at Scribd *This is the second time in the show since Love Struck that Timmy rejects Trixie, more so because he realized the mistake of his wish of him and her being the only two humans/life forms left on the planet. *The words "Gosh, you're pretty!" are said to Trixie 6 times. *Timmy learns not to break up with a girl in the violent gardening tools section. *Elmer's unnamed girlfriend can be seen ice-skating with Elmer right before he vanishes. *We learn that Trixie becomes very psychotic and obsessive when there is only one boy that she can use to adore her. *Trixie said, "Sometimes Love Hurts!", this is exactly the same quote Cupid told Timmy in Christmas Everyday. *Vicky's head gag from Timvisible is used again in this episode. *Wall 2 Wall Mart makes its appearance again. *This is the second and last episode where Chad appears without Tad. The first was Pixies Inc. * Just the Two of Us! - The title is a parody of the 1981 song of the same name, which was recorded by Grover Washington, Jr. and Bill Withers. * The Game of Life - As Cosmo poofs away with Wanda to keep her away from Timmy, the poof cloud reads "The Game of Love" which makes a clearly spoof on the board game, "The Game of Life". *Timmy saying the quote "Gosh you're pretty!" to Trixie. *Trixie asking Timmy to tell her she's pretty. *Trixie becoming more psychotic as the episode progresses due to Timmy and her being the only two people/life forms on Earth. *Timmy trying to get Wanda to undo the wish, but Cosmo keeps interrupting this and takes Wanda away with him. *Why are the students on a school field trip at night time? *In this episode, Mark Chang takes his luck with winning Trixie's heart, but in other episodes, Mark dislikes attractive Earth women and only loves Vicky because she is scary and mean. *Wanda tells Cosmo that they have been married for more than 10,000 years. But in "Teeth for Two", Wanda said they've been married for only 9,895 years. *In Da Rules, godparents cannot grant wishes that mess with true love. Because Trixie loves to be adored by other people, Timmy should not have been able to wish away all of those people (and Mark) unless this love is obsessive and just mutual. *The setting behind the blackboard in the school varies at the end of this episode. Category:References Category:Season 4 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes